


Cheesier than a pizza

by StrikerStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrikerStiles/pseuds/StrikerStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles'ın flört yöntemi Derek'i dehşete düşürüyordu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheesier than a pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Şapşiklady için.

Her şey, Allison'ın doğum gününde başladı.

Herkes ortalamadan korkunca değişen bir skalada sarhoştu- Lydia onlar için özel bir tür kurtboğan bulmayı başarmıştı. Allison masanın üzerine çıkmış, Scott'a bir şeyler anlatıyordu, Lydia Isaac ve Erica'yla beraber bir şeylere gülüyordu ve Boyd'la Cora Mario oynamaya çalışıyorlardı. 

Stiles ve Derek kanepede serilmeyi tercih etmişlerdi, Derek'in yüzünde Stiles'ın onunla tanıştığından beri gördüğü en gevşemiş ifade vardı, böyle çok genç görünüyordu. Gecenin başından beri birden fazla kere gülmüştü üstelik ve Stiles bu sesi çok sevdiğine karar vermişti. Yüzünü de çok seviyordu. Stiles genel olarak Derek'i oldukça seviyordu.

“Hey Derek?” dedi, başını kanepenin arkasından kaldırmadan çevirerek. “Canın acıdı mı?”

Derek'in kaşları çatıldı.

“Ne?”

“Canın acıdı mı?” diye tekrar etti Stiles, dili dolanarak. Bardağından birkaç yudum daha aldı.

“Ne zaman?” dedi Derek gözlerini kırpıştırarak. “Bu ışıklar çok parlak-”

“Cennetten düştüğünde.” dedi Stiles, gururla. Sonra ağzını denk getiremeyip içkisinin geri kalanını tişörtüne döktü.

Derek sarhoşken bile ona yargılayıcı bir şekilde bakabiliyordu. En azından bunu öğrenmişti işte. 

***************

İkincisinde alkolün en ufak bir suçu yoktu.

Derek ısrarla sürü üyelerine bir iletişim kaynağı vermeyi reddediyordu ve Stiles gecenin köründe onu bulmak için araba sürmekten sıkılmıştı. 

“Hey Derek!” diye seslendi, kapıyı yedek anahtarla açıp içeri yürürken. “Derek?”

“Stiles?” Derek üzerinde bir havluyla banyodan fırlayıp gelmişti, saçlarında hala sabun köpüğü vardı. “Ne oldu? Herkes iyi mi?”

Stiles'ın cevap verecek zihin kapasitesine dönmesi üç saniye kadar aldı.

“Bir sorun var.” dedi ciddi bir yüzle.

“Ne oldu?” Derek endişeyle ona doğru geldi. “Herkes iyi mi?”

“Telefon numaramı kaybettim.” Stiles ona bakıp sırıttı. “Seninkini alabilir miyim?”

Derek ona Stiles'ın ancak “cinai” diye nitelendirebildiği bir bakış attı ama sonra dudağını ısırdı, sanki sözcüklerin dışarı çıkmaması için savaşıyor gibiydi. “Stiles.” dedi sonra. “Bu gerçekten-”

“Biliyorum, biliyorum.” Stiles ellerini teslim olmuş halde havaya kaldırdı. “Gidiyorum. Tamam mı?” Kapıyı arkasından kapatmadan önce “Hala numaranı istiyorum!” diye seslendi.

*************  
“Hey Derek.” dedi Stiles nefes nefese. Derek onu sürükleyerek koşuya çıkarmıştı ve o anda kendini sıvı kaybından ölüyor gibi hissediyordu.

“Mola verecek kadar koşmadık.” dedi Derek otomatik şekilde.

“Hayır, o değil.” Stiles durup nefes nefese halde ona sırıttı. “Söylesene, dindar biri misindir?”

“Bu nereden çıktı?”

“Çünkü-” dedi Stiles, nefes almak için ara vermek zorunda kalarak durdu. “Bütün- bütün dualarımın cevabı sensin.”

Bir saniye sonra Derek onun omuzlarını kavrayıp kendine çektiğinde Stiles'ın ciğerleri isyanla yanıyorlardı ama kimsenin umursadığı yoktu.


End file.
